Rise of the Black Eagles
by Nicholas Van Thorne
Summary: There is a planet called Tenebrae. A place of complete darkness where no fairy would go. The evil energy starts to rise up from this place again. What will it do? Will Winx find strength to defeat Tenebrae...or will they share other fairies' fate? (The story is told from the villains' perspective most of the time)


Cloak was sitting on his throne, deep in thoughts. He liked this state, because no one could disturb him, didn't dare. He got more comfortable, leaning his legs on the throne's hand support and even purred from comfort like a cat. „I could sit here for all eternity" he thought to himself.

The throne indeed looked like a comfortable seat. First, there was a black staircase leading to it, made entirely out of black Solarian marble. Cloak liked this material, even though he had to polish it with his butlers because the black paint was easily getting off. One stupid move by a clumsy servant and there are white stains on magnificent black stairs which have to be painted again. Cloak really hated that. But at least no one dared touch the most magnificent part-the seat itself. It was carved in a stone that was creating the decorations by itself. Everytime Cloak was sitting on it, a new jewel was coming out, usually it was a jade. And what was the best thing was that those jewels were only making the throne more comfortable. And yet...it was only Cloak's seat. And Cloak was a being you could never find out everything about. The cloak after which he was named was surrounding him completely, revealing only two hateful red eyes from under his hood. But the cloak's length was not long to the ground, which was making him reveal the boots he had on, which looked like made completely out of metal. They had spikes and were big enough to cover his ankle and further. Also from the sleeves two grey, bony hands were sticking out. On the ring finger of his left hand a signet ring was put on with a weird symbol.

While Cloak was unleashing his inner cat on the throne he heard as the gate to his throne room is being opened. That alone meant it's no time to be lazy. In a blink of an eye, the creature jumped off the throne landing quickly right in front of the seat. He slowly walked down the staircase, looking up in the direction he was heading. Shortly after he went down the stairs he saw the guest that visited him.

It was a knight same height as the creature from the throne. His armor was fused with fragments of tunic, sheathing a long sword. His boots were metal, like Cloak's, but without spikes. He also wore gauntlets with skulls carved on them. His black and red cape still waved a bit when he was inside. On his head Cloak could see a bizarre helmet, also revealing only his eyes. They were the same color as his.

It was Destructor-Cloak's slightly younger brother. Now I understand how you, dear reader, probably consider those names „edgy" and „uncreative" but to be honest with you...neither of our two heroes cares about how are they called, even though they use the names I brought up to communicate among themselves. Anyway, we should get back to our story.

-Brother-A cold, deep, melancholic voice could be heard coming from under Cloak's hood. It belonged to him-I am glad to see you here

-I brought the report-quickly replied Destructor. His voice was slightly muffled and was more energetic than Cloak's. After that a rolled up piece of paper appeared in his hand. Cloak took it with one swift move of his hand

-Finally! You're 2 days late-he said a bit louder than before and rolled it down. He took a look at it

-So...what do you think?-The knight asked

-Hmmmmm...the hunters can only get 25% of what they caught this month. So little...we'll have to raise the wages on market in Magix tomorrow. The work of fishermen is very impressive on the other hand. I guess the empire will have a FISHY month but I don't complain, sushi is good. It will also mean we can lower the wages of fishes for the market. Oh by the way can you send someone to the fishermen guildmaster and tell him his people won't have to pay taxes for the next 2 months?

-But this is stupid! We'll get as poor as they are by that time-Destructor said a bit irritated with that idea

-Can't you see the trick here? After those 2 months pass we'll send tax collectors to get from them one big tax which will be equal to all those taxes they'd pay during those 2 months. Anyway, let me check the farmers real quick...hmmmmm...impressive. But if I raised the wages on bread we'd have a hunger problem so no. Fruits and vegetables...cool, but why is there an exclamation mark drawn next to it?-said Cloak while his eyes were sliding down the report Destructor brought

-Oh that. This is something more important I wanted to say-Destructor said

-What is it?

-We found a group of rebells hiding in a farmer's house. They were already captured, the farmer were thrashed along with his family and the farmer guildmaster

-How big of a group?

-5 people, males, claim to be „the loyalists of the true queen" or something like that-said Destructor with disdain in his voice

Cloak raised his sight from behind the report. His eyes stared at his brother menacingly:

-You mean they claim to be the loyalists of THAT queen? But that would mean they help...-the eyes of the monarch started to burn suddenly-bring them here! Such heresy shall not be tolerated in MY empire!

Cloak tossed the report back at Destructor and walked away. He started to climb the staircase, slowly getting more and more irritated. When the knight closed the gate to the throne room behind him, Cloak was already getting comfortable on his throne. He looked under the hand he put on the hand support. One of the jades was there, reflecting his face in it:

-They still have you in memory. But fear not, my dear lady. One day, they shall forget you ever existed

Suddenly the jade became a bit foggy inside and after a while a face of a woman was in it instead of Cloak's reflection:

-My dearest Nidrion, stop what you're doing. Release me from this prison, let me help you-the female voice said from the jade

-Don't you understand?-On Cloak's hand a pair of claws emerged and one of them was caressing the talking jade-you're not in any prison. This is your afterlife. You're dead

-Once your time comes, I'll forgive you everything-the female replied

-I am the one who forgives. But I killed the mercy within me long ago...AND YOU SHALL NEVER CHANGE IT!-suddenly Cloak yelled and plunged his fist into the jade, making a small crack in it. The woman's face disappeared, but the crack was so loud, the closest to Cloak butler, a midget goblin named Kil, slowly peeked from behind the throne at his master:

-Is everything alright, my lord?-He asked with a shaking voice

Cloak at first wanted to tear his butler apart but quickly calmed down and covered his hands in his face:

-Kil...I'm fine. Can you leave me be?-he sighed

-Certainly-he said and ran away

 _ **(I'll leave this chapter ended here. So...this is my next fanfiction. It was actually my first one. I started it even before „RWBY The Vigilante", but wrote it in polish. Today I translated it and here it is, the first chapter published. I know that the lack of canon Winx characters might be a bit annoying but wait patiently as I plan to introduce them here real soon. I'm really excited about finally translating this old travesty I made. As always thank you for reading and I hope you will assist me on this journey through pages, my dear reader. Author signing out)**_


End file.
